


Coffee Break

by filthinbeau



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Casual Relationship, Community: je_holiday, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can always be fixed with a bit of coffee and some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is another version for the fic originally posted [HERE](http://je-holiday.livejournal.com/163941.html) since it was written and beta-ed in rush.

 

Nino’s near the door waiting when he steps into the regular coffee shop. Jun is quiet as he fake-busies himself with the menu. It’s an awkward stretch of silence, but he really thought he’d have worked up a better mood on his way, but perhaps bumping into a noisy old lady earlier somewhat ruined the effort.

Nino doesn’t say anything, just hums to himself as they move up a step or two every few seconds, with apparent reason noticing the difference in the other’s mood that night. As always Jun has an intricate way to show his interest in something but it’s just not the same at the moment.

It isn’t Nino’s fault Jun knows, because it hadn’t been one of his better days. The one where you wakes up with an ache at the back of your neck, when the hair needs more than an hour to be perfectly set up, or suppressing an unbearable urge to yell at every single person at work place, and then you failed nonetheless.

He has every intention of laying in bed and moping all day, but his phone buzzes and the name on the caller ID puts at least a quarter of a smile on his face, though no where in hell he would admit it to himself. It wasn’t the thing he had in mind, when the invitation came, but still his fingers speak faster than the brain.

He sends a ‘sure’ surprisingly fast before he even considers that they haven’t really hung in that capacity just yet. There’s been sex, quite lots of sex and one dinner date, but mostly they reach out to each other when it’s beneficial. He’s definitely not against coffee though, and he could secretly use the company.

They order moments later, a Cappuccino for him and a pumpkin spice latte for Nino. Nino places a bill into the palm of the barista before Jun can finish opening his wallet and he can’t help with the noise of protest.

Nino looks over at Jun and smiles slightly with those almost playful eyes and says, “Are you gonna let me cheer you up or what?”

"Who said I was down?" Jun asks defensively, a bit higher in the tone.

He gets an eye roll instead. “You didn’t make a snarky comment about that woman’s outfit because you were too busy pouting.” He pauses for a while. “I could use your mouth to hang my clothes seriously.”

"I wasn’t pout- what outfit?"

"It’s too late now," Nino says, smirking and like, twisting his body back and forth in kid-like celebration, a gesture he does when he feels victory is on his side. “They left already.”

"Anyway, if you turn that frown upside down," he continues with his eyes searching for an empty table, passing Jun his coffee and tipping his head to the side just so, "I might be up for that thing we were texting about last week."

But it somehow doesn’t goes straight into his head what Nino is hinting about, as Jun is too busy staring at the Cardboard cup in his grasp with his disturbed mind.

With Nino’s suggestion they head up to the rooftop of the three-storey building, where there’s only two table serves for the customers and by pure luck one of them is unoccupied, the one that facing the gradually descending rate of traffic in the road but still the city is alive, colourful neons are everywhere and the pedestrians are pretty much filling the ground.

Above, the sky is a clear pitch-black, the stars are scattering abundantly- it is a perfect weather to just lie around on the grass and enjoy the beautiful night view. And truthfully it’s kind of peaceful sipping a hot drink, roofless under the vast sky in the cold night, perhaps it could help clearing his mind off from some stuff.

They sit facing each other, and just let the comfortable silence between them and the refreshing hot drinks as company. Nino’s just quietly and leisurely taking sip after sip, staring at the stars with the other.

Jun glances at Nino with a soft smile. It’s forced but he doesn’t want to make him worry. He looks back at the sky, his expression slipping back into the troubled one he’d been trying to hide. Nino didn’t make any move to start the simplest conversation, so does Jun. It’s a little unusual for the two of them, without exchanging nasty remarks to one another.

“What?” Jun asks, when noticing the stares Nino gives to him, what more when the mischief look is back again on his face.

"What? No…I wasn’t that curious." The response he gets is nothing unexpected. He’s used to it especially when Nino is trying to stifle a small laugh inside his mouth, that fucking mouth.

Jun often has to excuse his need to explain. He has to apologize for lengthy descriptions of what he’s doing and how he’s doing it. He has to give a small, pointed smile and laugh politely when someone says very directly that they just don’t care.

But sometimes something in him snaps and when someone says he just doesn’t care or not that curious, his stoic face turns to poison and his eyebrow arches sharply- even he himself isn’t quite sure how to deal with what he’s been feeling.

But Nino beats him to it and says, “Okay tell me.” It seems sincere in tone and his expression is now more decent and serious, appears to be like he’s trying his best to read the atmosphere. Sensing that Jun manages to calm down and heaves a deep sigh. 

“It’s….tremendously difficult.” Jun replies back, finishing his coffee in one go and suddenly finding difficulty in properly expressing his words. He couldn’t form them properly, not ready to share it yet, or maybe he doesn’t even know what’s bothering him even, despite appreciating the concern question from his older band mate, or at least he tries to be.

“Stuff…stressful…” Somewhere in the middle he begins to blabbering and Nino looks at him with amusement, because he could feel Jun tense before him, his hand flexing against the table but not for long as it’s replace with a tiny hint of his face growing red just for a split second.

But he never finishes his explanations. Nino makes him leaves them hanging, leaves them exposed and unfinished. Jun had missed hearing the things coming out from Nino’s mouth earlier and now the guy is scooting closer to him, landing himself on the empty chair next to him.

“I don’t have any doubt you are stressing yourself out. You barely sleep this whole week.” Nino nods with mock solemnity. “Perhaps I can help with some stress release?”

"What now?"  A bit startle, Jun mutters as he shifts back into his seat as the man approaches, looking slinky all of the sudden, like he’s been hiding various tricks up his sleeves, which he totally did. They both completely facing the road now, giving their backsides to another couple sitting on the opposite table, not that far away from their particular spot.

Jun is suppressing himself from gasping out loud when Nino rests his palm over his denim-covered crotch and smiles ridiculously innocent, before glancing backwards.

“Do you think this would look suspicious?”

“Are you serious?” Jun answers with another question, whispering, His attempts to drown out thoughts with a nice coffee and some company is not how he had anticipated, but he doesn’t find it surprising when he is not resisting the moment Nino uses his right hand to pull the zipper down not so slowly, not intending to wait any longer.

“Very much.” Nino smirks and Jun bit his lips and grips hard on the edge of the table and with another forming fist on top his thigh the moment Nino releases him from all those restraining fabrics. To the outsider it may looks like they are having an intimate conversation with a seriously close proximity.

“You’ve planned this…” Supposedly it’s a question but it comes off as a solid statement instead, not that he doesn’t expects it coming from the other, it’s just one of his efforts to prevent from moaning loudly with the movement of Nino’s dexterous hand.

“I was, but somehow I decided to drop it.” He tugs on Jun’s dripping rigid cock harshly, that earns a pitiful yelp from the guy. “But your face makes me pursue it.” He smiles again and looking straight in front of him to cover the evident raging breaths he bears. Jun is not the only one in heat here obviously.

“I’m flattered then.” A mock, Jun coughs to clear his throat though his mind is a scramble mess. He shifts so he is sitting more upright, tilting towards Nino’s direction to accommodate better to the squeezes and strokes Nino’s fingers are working on, growing faster and eager every seconds.

"Oh really? But I wasn’t lying when I said you should just tell me-” A little of a payback, and he halts in his ministrations.

“Kazu…” Jun grabs a hold of Nino’s working wrist.  "Whatever. Just make it fast. Or I’ll make sure to bang you hard against that wall." He spats, panting and breathless. “And don’t ruin my pants.” By ‘that wall’ he means it to the one near the exit door.

Typically Nino would find his boorish behaviour irritating but right now he is just too amused. Even though that suggestion sounds promising he wouldn’t dare risking himself to be exhibited in public place; a mere coffee shop to be exact. The image alone sends shiver down his spine and he speeds up, twisting his grips and squeezing the head of Jun’s swollen cock just for a little teasing and torture.

There’s a loud honking from the nearest car below and Nino catching himself off guard, his body jolts slightly so he moves even faster now like being switched on, but Jun already travels a long way on the road to incoherency when it happens.

Jun arches over the table, suspiciously where one doesn’t need to guess that much if they’ve been observing them as Nino does that thing with his index fingers again, and Jun strains into the touch, limbs tense and trembling, his toes curl tightly inside the shoes that planted firmly on the floor, almost digging.

His hand now guides Nino’s frantic one, and he can’t even remember where he is, what he’s saying and spluttering about.

Nino looks down at Jun’s face, pressed against the edge of the table, his cheeks dusky pink. Nino twists his fingers slick with pre-cum and tight up Jun’s erection before he stops, again. He leans closer and huskily whispers, “I would kiss you if no one is around.”

“Shut up.”

It’s fast and tight and hot, and Jun shudders when he feels himself nearing, sweats trickling down his temple, over his neck. The whole world turns hazy with arousal when he finally comes with the last stroke. Jun moans brokenly, biting into his clammy knuckle. There is nothing on earth right now that Jun wants as much as this at the moment.

Nino lazily reaches for the neatly folded napkin and swipes all the stains on his fingers and cleans the other just briefly.

“Where in the world did you get the idea doing this would help me with some stress release?” Jun airily asks, not really waiting for any answers from the other. It does indeed increases the level of pressure in his head, worrying over the possibilities of being caught but rejecting it is all the more frustrating.

“I just knew you will like it.” Nino brags, proud with the special skill he thinks he had. "And you did."

“Should I thank you for this?” Jun jokes while seizing his breath and then he smiles. Every possible negative thought and heavy burdens that weighing him down seems to be replaced with a different kind of tiredness, the pleasant ones, if not just a tiny bit of it. Nino’s seriously good acting as a mood lifter, or at least lifting a certain part of him and for a while he forgot all about his dull self.

“You’re welcome.” Nino chuckles of what comes out a bit too strain than normally, and slowly it changes to a sly look, yet again.

Uncontrollably Jun yawns; he’s getting sleepy now that he feels himself loose. However noticing how Nino isn’t able to sit properly on the chair and fidgeting here and there, catch his attention. It’s his turn to throw a smirk.

“Can’t help it, it just sorta happened.” Nino speaks, attempting to look normal but the lone sweat on his forehead betrays him straight away.

“So…”

“My place is nearer.” Nino suggests, secretly hoping they would just flee away from there immediately. He doesn’t regret it, for he is able to bring Jun in lighter mode back again.

"Hmmm."  Jun pretends to ponder this for a moment before saying, "Perhaps." Nino is still staring at him, blatantly expectant.

“I’m still sticky and need to use the washroom, and coffee. A lot of it, in case I collapse while we are at it.” Jun raises an eyebrow, challenging. “Are you sure you are not coming with me?” Although the idea of continuing in the toilet is grossing him out, he just can’t help himself from teasing a little.

“I think I can hold myself just fine.” Nino retorts, stumbling in his words and on his seat altogether. “Tease.” He adds.

“"I’m only a tease if I don’t follow through." Jun mutters under his breath causing Nino, to shake slightly with voiceless laughter, thus proceeding downstairs with hasty steps.

“Fucking asshole.”

“I’ll thank you real good later.” Jun winks with a lopsided smile to show he is going to be fine eventually.  He got so much to talk about and share now that he sorts his mind a little but reminding himself to stick to a silent decision to skip the extra coffee. He needs his beauty sleep tonight after all.

 


End file.
